blocksworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Blocksworld Wiki
Welcome to the Blocksworld Wiki Welcome to all the Blocksworld's awesome gamers! There's the Wikia page of the game. I know, it's presently pretty empty, but be patient, I will work to complete that page before fall 2014! And if you want, don't be shy to add your own content (it's a wiki, it's made for that!). I will do my best to write adequately but please be free to correct my english mistakes. I'm starting it for now, so PLEASE don't panic if the information is not very well organized, once I had all my content I will make it very well placed. History Blocksworld is a 3D construction game wich is often describe as a perfect mix of LEGO and Minecraft. It works with prefab worlds in wich you can add (via inventory) all kinds of blocks to make your creation the most life-like possible. Contrariwise, you have a limit of blocks. To have more, you need to buy them by "theme packs". The packs costs can vary between 100 and 600 coins depending of the number of blocks and texture and the complexity of them. But what makes the game so famous is that you can "program" the blocks in a panel wich GUI icons. There is also action blocks that, as the name shows, act by different ways. For example, a rocket that you can "fire" or just show smoke. Blocksworld is for now only avaible on iPad wich have at least iOS 6. They were planning of working on Computer and Android developpement, but there was to much work to do after the purchase of Boldai, the compagny that create the game. to be updtaed 'About Boldai' soon 'About Linden Lab' soon The Concept soon Packs and Sets soon Action Blocks soon Programmation Panel soon 'IF side' sensors soon 'THEN side' reactions soon 'Signals' soon 'Speech Bubbles' speech buttons soon 'Programmation Tips' using colors soon Ways to Earn Coins In Blocksworld game, one of the most raging thing is to make money without buying coin packs. There is different ways but you have to be either awesome or patient. 'The Easy but Long Way' The easiest way to earn coins is, for sure, with the Ads. In the coins packages menu, you can see at the end the possibility of watching a video of 30 seconds to earn 5 coins. But there is actually a limit of approximately 50 coins per 3-4 hours. 'Become Famous in the Community ' If you play this game, it's probably beacause you have nice creation skills. If you have, you can share your worlds with Blocksowlrd's community. All your worlds are going at least on the recent section. You can now earn coins by being liked by people. If your world is going crazy, it can goes on the popular section, which gives you way more visibility for getting way more likes! Also, if the Blocksworld's Team itself like it, your world is going on the featured section, in which all the "super awesome" games are going. This section is also filled by the winner of the Builder's Challenges, another way to do you mark! Support There's still a lot of bugs in the game, but the Blocksworld's support's staff is really fast on fixing the bugs. You just have to visit Blocksworld Support and write our problem and GameCenter ID and in some minutes your game will work correctly.